Palabras al Viento
by Rukis Lakeru
Summary: One-Shot. Las piezas de su mundo se van perdiendo, hasta quedar un mísero pedazo de falsas esperanzas. La promesa de amistad que parecía tan lejana, va perdiendo su fuerza con el pasar del día. ¿Qué le dirías al viento en tu insana soledad? Lena-céntrico


No se escribir cosas tristes D: En mi defensa, el angst no me gusta -o- Pero como siempre digo, "hay que probar de todo un poco para hablar con propiedad" =) Espero que lo disfruten... En serio ;o;

Ahora una aclaración: Este fanfic es de amistad, por eso es Lenalee-céntrico. Sin embargo, no me pude resitir en poner shounen ai, so, espero me disculpen ;)

* * *

DGrayman y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura. Este fanfic NO tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

El campo de batalla nunca había sido un retrato tan deprimente. El ruido había muerto en ese instante, y el aire negro que dominaba el lugar, se podía sentir con el tacto. La tierra sobra la que se recostaba la chica, había perdido toda posibilidad de crear nueva vida. Y a pesar de sus ojos llorosos le impedían ver mejor, no se estaba perdiendo de nada.

Habían, ganado. La batalla Milenaria acabó y ellos resultaron Triunfadores. Por fin terminaría esta horrible pesadilla, que ni siquiera escogió vivir... ¿Pero a qué precio?

¿De qué le servía, a Lenalee Lee, haber derrotado a un enemigo milenario, si eso le costaba la vida de todos su mundo? ¿Para qué celebrar la victoria, cuando el gran amigo que estimaste, yacía inmóvil en tu regazo? Su cuerpo estaba débil, pero nada de eso le importaba ahora. Cada vez que dirigía su mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte del joven Walker, los ojos, ya cansados de llorar, se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, mientras la misma pregunta cruzaba una y otra vez por su mente '¿Qué hemos ganado?'

El brazo izquierdo del joven exorcista fue destruido, dejando un rastro de sangre negra en su lugar. El cuerpo en si estaba hecho pedazos, y por ende su uniforme hecho casi-nada. Pero a pesar de las heridas, de la condición en general del cuerpo, su rostro nunca se vio tan calmado como en aquella ocasión. Quizá fue porque Lenalee se molestó en cerrarle los ojos, para que pudiese descansar en paz, pero de igual modo, el chico parecía haber dejador de sufrir. Por fin sonreía de verdad.

Y sin embargo, la tristeza que crecía en el interior de la chica era tan grande, que apretó el cadáver contra su pecho, buscando aliviar ese horrible dolor.

—... Espera... Espera un poco más...—Le hablaba al cuerpo, mintiéndole a su mente de que, todavía había esperanza.—Ya vendrán los otros... Solo aguanta un poco más... Por favor.—Recitó las últimas palabras, en un sollozo, con su cuerpo temblando, mientras apretada con más fuerza el del chico.—No nos dejes, aún... Allen...

* * *

**Palabras al Viento

* * *

**

La misa en honor al Payaso Coronado, fue corta, pero muy conmovedora. Todos le lloraban en silencio al joven exorcista, que sufrió tanto en su niñez, y que injustamente se le había culpado de traición. Sus amigos más cercanos se encontraban en la primera fila, mientras los superiores de la orden le seguían en la segunda. Un desfile de negro se presentaba en la ceremonia de despedida de la capilla. Todos orando con las cabezas gachas, negados a creer que el ataúd con la Cruz de la Rosa ubicado frente al altar, era verdadero.

Sin embargo, Lenalee Lee, no lloró. Estuvo parada durante toda la ceremonia, y no parpadeó. No bajó la cabeza en señal de perdón, ni mostró expresión alguna en el rostro. Nadie le dijo nada durante la misa, y al terminar esta, se retiró del lugar sin despedir a nadie.

Caminó con paso firme y continuo, sin mirar a nadie que se le atravesase. Ignorando los murmullos que hacían los miembros de la Orden acerca de la terrible pérdida, la joven llegó hasta su dormitorio, donde cerró la puerta en seco tras de si.

Ya estando sola en su habitación, se permitió las lágrimas que trataba de contener. Ya estaba harta de llorar en público, la hacía ver débil a los ojos de los demás. Pero sencillamente, no podía evitarlo. Había perdido a su mejor amigo por segunda vez, y en esta ocasión, dudaba en poder recuperarlo. A pesar de que, sus ojos le rogaban del dolor, la chica siguió soltando su llanto apaciguado, acompañado de unos mudos sollozos que escondían en su garganta. Se recostó en la puerta, tumbándose al suelo en posición fetal. Se recogió las rodillas para esconder en ellas, el llanto que aumentaba de volumen.

En ese momento, recordó una vez más, aquella ocasión en el barco, cuando Lavi le gritó por primera vez. Las palabras del pelirrojo retumbaban en su cabeza, y ella hacía hasta lo imposible, por creer en ellas. Ella no tenía la culpa esa vez, ¿verdad? Entonces en esta ocasión tampoco la tenía... Si, tampoco, la tenía. Ella no hizo nada malo. No hizo nada...

... No hizo nada, Allen fue el que la salvó. Si se hubiese movido, para hacer algo útil, él se habría salvado también. Y no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiese, el sentimiento de culpa salía a flor de piel, y su dolor aumentaba en su pecho.

—... Allen...—sollozaba con la voz temblorosa.—Perdóname... P-perdóname...—Se estuvo repitiendo una y otra vez en su habitación.

De lo que no se había percatado Lenalee, era de la persona que le siguió hasta su habitación, sigilosamente. Un chico, igual de perturbado por la pérdida, se hallaba parado frente a la puerta del dormitorio, decidiéndose si tocar, o escuchar silenciosamente sus gemidos desde el otro lado. Con la determinación aún confusa, se decidió a levantar su puño y golpear la madera, ligeramente.

El ruido provocó un sobresalto en la muchacha, pero no habló. El silencio siguió vigente hasta que la persona del otro lado de la puerta, se hizo escuchar.

—_Lenalee..._—La aludida reconoció la voz del pelirrojo, a pesar de la seriedad y la alegría perdida que yacía en ella. Aún así, no estaba segura de si quería ver a alguien en esos momentos, o seguir en su momento a solas consigo misma, por lo que siguió callada.

Al sentir la incomodidad del silencio, Lavi volvió a hablar.

—_Lena... ¿Puedo pasar?... Tu hermano me mandó a buscarte... Está preocupado._—A estas alturas, ya sabía que el chico no se iba a mover, hasta recibir una respuesta. La joven, se levantó lentamente, se volteó con la misma velocidad, y después de tres segundos de duda, giró la manilla de la puerta, para encarar a su amigo, sin molestarse en cambiar su expresión. Fue en ese momento, que Lenalee habló:

—... Lavi...—Lamentablemente, era lo único que podía decir sin que se le quebrara la voz.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó el mayor, preocupado, por la apariencia de Lenalee.

—Es una pregunta algo tonta, ¿no crees?—Intentó reír con su comentario, tratando de relajar el ambiente. Por fortuna, Lavi entendió la indirecta.

—Jeh, si, es verdad.—Respondió, con las mismas intenciones de calmar la tensión.—¿Puedo pasar?—Preguntó un poco más relajado, al ver que la chica también se había calmado.

—No lo se. Dudo que a mi hermano le parezca.—Respondió, a pesar de que, ya le abría paso a Lavi para que este entrara.

Ya estando los dos dentro del cuarto, el silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Lenalee se acomodó al borde de su cama, mientras que Lavi se sentaba en la silla que estaba en la mesa de noche. Lenalee notó incomodidad en la expresión de su amigo, y conociendo lo que conocía de él se arriesgó a especular:

—Lavi... Mi hermano no te mandó a buscarme, ¿o si?

Como respuesta, el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a su regazo.

—Lavi—Repitió preocupada.—¿Estás bien?

Unos segundos más de silencio, fue lo que bastó para que el aludido empezase a hablar:

—... Ya no sé qué hacer... No sé qué hacer con lo de Allen.

—Oh...—Ahora si, Lenalee podía sentir cómo la culpa se reía de ella, mientras se apoderaba de su ser. ¡Que egoísta había sido! Tanto que se preocupó por su propia voluntad, que olvidó por completo que su amigo podría estar igual o más destrozado que ella. Quería decir algo, pero antes de que su boca pudiese emitir sonidos más inteligentes, el mayor prosiguió:

—Después de todo por lo que tuve que pasar... Finalmente cuando me decidí por un camino... Sucede esto.—Empezó con debilidad en la voz. Antes de continuar, postró sus codos en sus piernas, mientras recostaba su frente, en sus manos entrelazadas.—Ahora, no sólo perdí la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento... Tampoco estoy seguro, si mi clan podrá aceptarme.

Ciertamente, no lo haría. La historia del Lavi era muy bien conocida por Lenalee, ya que esta se volvió su confidente, desde aquella ocasión en Edo. Y este simple hecho delataba que, el aprendiz de Bookman se había desviado de sus ideales. Pero eso no era todo. Una de las cosas que el mayor le había confiado a la china, era precisamente la razón por la que se encontraban ese día en la misa. Los sentimientos del pelirrojo hacia Allen sobrepasaron la amistad, hasta convertirse en el peligroso deseo de estar a su lado hasta el último aliento. Este descubrimiento permaneció en secreto para todos los de la orden, incluso para su propio maestro. Pero el sexto sentido de Lenalee se percató de todo este problema sentimental, y como buena amiga que era, le abrió los ojos al joven Bookman, haciéndole ver el camino que su corazón dictaba. A pesar de algunas dudas que yacían todavía, en el corazón renacido del joven, Lavi ya estaba decidido a dar un paso al frente.

Pero el destino quiso jugar con sus vidas, y obstruir su camino con esta sorpresa.

—… Ahora no se qué hacer…—La fortaleza del pelirrojo se desplomó con este último aliento de palabras, y fue entonces cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos entre su frente.

Ya cansada de no aportar nada útil al sufrimiento de su amigo, la joven exorcista, se levantó cautelosamente de su cama, mientras se acercaba con lentitud hasta su amigo. Se acomodó de manera que quedase a la altura del mayor, y sin que este se lo pidiera, acercó su cuerpo al de ella en un cálido abrazo. Dentro de su sufrimiento, Lavi solo alcanzó a preguntar:

—¿Lenalee…?

—Lo siento…—Respondió sinceramente.—Estaba tan preocupada por mi, que no me di cuenta que tú también sufrías. He sido muy egoísta, últimamente.—Confesó.—Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Lavi…

—…—El mayor quedó mudo, pensando en cómo decir lo que quería.—Quiero…—Seguí sin poder organizar sus ideas. Ya un poco más débil que antes, intentó continuar.—No sé… No sé qué quiero ahora, Lenalee. Nunca me había sentido tan confundido. Ahora que mi única esperanza de pertenecer a un lugar se ha ido de mis manos, no sé a dónde ir…—Habiendo dicho esto último, la voz ya mostraba signos que querer quebrarse.—Nunca sabré, siquiera, si tenía alguna oportunidad con Allen.—Finalizó, sin poder aguantar más. Pero antes de que, el orgullo del chico se ahogara en sus sollozos, Lenalee se le adelantó.

—No sé si esto pueda hacerte bien o mal.—Empezó calmada, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.—Pero… ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Allen, en su último aliento?

La cara del joven Bookman, que se hundía en el hombro de su amiga, se levantó para encararla. La súplica de saberlo, se veía plasmada en su mirada, y Lenalee no tuvo que esperar a que este le hablara.

Allen Walker, durante su lecho de muerte, agradeció a su padre, el amor que le dio, a pesar de su maldita sentencia. Le agradeció a vida por darle el don que le llevó a conocer personas tan maravillosas en su camino. Agradeció a la chica el pertenecer a su mundo. Pero en sus últimos suspiros, le había pedido a aquella que le acompañaba en ese momento, que le hiciera saber a su mejor amigo, a su confidente y compañero de batallas, que siempre tuvo un lugar en su corazón, aunque este nunca lo supiera.

Apenas dio el último respiro, fue cuando Lenalee entró en estado de negación, y empezó a hablar con el cadáver inerte que yacía en sus brazos. Claro que este último detalle lo omitió para si. Pero cuando le dijo a Lavi que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de igual forma, que él fue amado de la misma forma, la reacción que obtuvo fue extraña. El pelirrojo trataba de mirarle la cara con firmeza, a pesar de que sus ojos le delataban las ganas de derramar las lágrimas que trataban de retener. Avergonzado, por haberse vuelto tan débil, evitó bruscamente la mirada de Lenalee, mientras trataba de hablar.

—¡Mierda!—Maldijo en un susurro quebrado.—La vida… La vida si que apesta… Y creo que me odia, ¿verdad?—A partir de ese momento las palabras murieron en la garganta del mayor. Ahora era el turno de Lavi para permitirse llorar en el hombro de su amiga, mientras esta le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda.

—Ya, ya, ya…—Decía maternalmente.—Nadie te odia, Lavi… Al contrario, todos te estimamos, no sabes cuánto. Y estoy segura de que, Allen quiere que pienses eso también. Su sonrisa se veía más radiante cuando estaba a tu lado.—Le recordó.—No permitas que, deje de sonreír desde donde está.—Con esto último dicho, usó sus manos para levantar la cabeza de Lavi, obligándole a mirarla.—Y no digas que no sabes a dónde ir. Todos necesitamos un lugar donde regresar. Y el tuyo está aquí, con nosotros.—Antes de continuar, le secó unas lágrimas, con el pulgar a su amigo.—Aún siendo Bookman, siempre serás recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Ahora si, el momento de las palabras había acabado, para darle paso una sinfonía dolorosa de llanto incontenible. Fue la primera vez que Lavi se vio tan indefenso ante alguien como Lenalee. Fue la primera vez que se refugió en sus brazos como un niño que se protegía del mundo en los brazos de su madre. Fue la primera vez, que Lavi se mostró como un humano en toda su esencia.

Y fue la primera vez, que Bookman le puso un parado en seco a ese momento de debilidad de su estudiante. Irrumpió con un golpe brusco en la madera, la habitación de la joven solo para encontrarse con la escena que, suponía iba a encontrar. Mas no la aceptaría nunca de su estudiante.

Los dos se separaron del susto, sin saber quién había entrado tan groseramente al lugar. Pero cuando el ojo de Lavi se cruzó con los de su maestro se congeló. Mas Bookman no produjo sonido alguno. Dedicó unos segundos de incómodo silencio para ver con reprobación a su deshonrado pupilo, antes de sentenciar:

—Ven conmigo, Lavi.

—Abuelo... N-no es lo que crees.

—He dicho, _ven._—Repitió imperativamente, en seco. Se retiró de la habitación a paso firme, con la certeza de que su alumno le seguiría. Y como este ya no quería poner peor el humor del viejo, decidió obedecerle, sin chistar.

Antes de desaparecer del campo visual de Lenalee, le dedicó a ella, una mirada temerosa que, por vez primer no supo descifrar qué decía. La muchacha solo pudo devolverle el mismo gesto, insegura, si eso era lo que quería ver su amigo, antes de se alejase de la habitación.

* * *

Lenalee no volvió a ver a Lavi en todo el día, más que todo porque pasó la mayor parte del mismo en su habitación, pensando cosas sobre si misma en esta situación. Pero cuando la necesidad de una calma absoluta se apoderó de ella, salió de su cuarto, con un único destino en mente: la sala de meditación.

A pesar de seguir preocupada, por lo de Lavi, necesitaba estar con la única persona que le hacía pensar coherentemente. Y aunque Kanda le dejó bien claro en varias ocasiones que prefería meditar solo, ella siempre era bienvenida. Incluso cuando en esa ocasión, intentó ser lo más sigilosa posible, para no interrumpir el ejercicio del japonés, este se percató fácilmente de su presencia. Pero solo le dirigió la palabra cuando estaba completamente seguro de que, ella se hubiese acomodado. Y como cosa inusual, en vez de empezar con un seco "¿Qué haces aquí?", cambió la oración.

—¿Cómo está Lavi?—Esto, obviamente era algo para lo que, no estaba preparada. En primer lugar porque era extraño verle interesado en el estado de ánimo de alguien, pero también... ¿Cómo sabía que había pasado algo con Lavi? Como si el chico hubiese leído su mente, continuó.—Lo vi seguirte después de la misa.

—Ah... Esto...—El ambiente de repente se había vuelto incómodo para Lenalee, y no sabía cómo responder.—No... N-no estoy segura si él quiere que alguien más lo sepa.—Dijo nerviosamente.

En respuesta a esto, Kanda solo se limitó a chistar. El ambiente se volvió a relajar en el silencio que regalaba la bendita meditación. Pero inesperadamente, Kanda volvió a hablar:

—¿Y cómo estás tú?—Preguntó sin moverse de su posición de Buda, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Y a pesar de que la pregunta era más fácil que la anterior, Lenalee se vio igual de complicada para responder.

—... No lo sé... Pensaba que si, venía aquí, lo iba a saber.—Confesó.—Me traes calma, Kanda. Por eso esperaba que me dejaras acompañarte una vez más.—Terminó avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir.

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, pero esta vez, ya no era incómodo. Lenalee lo agradeció internamente. Pero antes de que pudiese comenzar con su meditación, Kanda volvió a hablar:

—Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida.—Por alguna razón, ese último comentario le había provocado la primera sonrisa verdadera del día.

Y es que, a pesar de que Kanda podría ser la última persona en quién buscar consuelo, la china, siempre lo vio como su fortaleza, el recordatorio de que ella también podía ser fuerte. Encontró en Kanda la estabilidad que tanto necesitaba en sus tiempos de niñez. Y aunque, desde que su hermanó llegó a la orden las cosas se llevaron con más calma, Kanda terminó siendo su refugio más seguro en esa pesadilla viviente. Pero claro, si el japonés se llegara de enterar de esto, no sería por boca suya. Se había prometido a si misma, nunca revelarle a su amigo lo mucho que significaba él para ella, a cambio de tenerlo siempre a su lado, cuando lo necesitase.

El resto de la tarde la pasó con Kanda en la sala de meditación. Y a pesar de no haber sido una estadía muy dinámica, Lenalee lo disfrutó como nunca lo había hecho en veces anteriores. En ese periodo de tiempo, pudo despejar mucho su mente, y sintió como un fuerte peso se le despojaba de su ser. Al final del ejercicio, fue cuando decidió, un tanto apenada, romper el silencio con un suspiro. Estaba segurísima de que, a Kanda no le gustaba ese gesto, pero aún así, empezó:

—Oye, Kanda...—La postura del aludido cambió un poco, haciéndole entender que la escuchaba. Mas no emitió ningún sonido de sus labios, ni abrió sus ojos para verle.—¿Puedo...? ¿... Puedo quedarme contigo, esta noche?—No era la primera vez que le pedía ese favor a su amigo; ya se había vuelto una costumbre de la infancia. Aún así, era imposible que Kanda evitara esa expresión mestiza, entre incomodidad, resignación, y algo más.

Pero como siempre lo hacía, respondía con un gruñido ahogado en su garganta, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Satisfecha con la respuesta tan concisa del japonés, la muchacha siguió con su meditación, ya con todas las intenciones de no interrumpir el momento de paz y calma.

* * *

Antes de que el par se diese cuenta, el sol se había despedido de los terrestres, para dar paso a la luz de la luna que intervenía en el reflejo de los ventanales, anunciando el momento de descanso. Mas aún, cuando se percataron de que la iluminación había descendido, siguieron con su ejercicio. Ninguno interrumpió al otro, a pesar de haber sido la meditación más larga, que Lenalee recordaba tener con su amigo. Al parecer Kanda también se encontraba aturdido por la muerte tan inmediata e inesperada de Allen, a pesar de que, su orgullo no le dejara admitirlo. Incluso con las peleas que estos dos tenían, era obvio que el menor se había ganado la estima de Kanda, y ahora qua ya no se encontraba entre ellos, era como si una pieza en el rompecabezas hubiese faltado. Al menos eso era lo que creía Lenalee que estaba pensando su amigo.

Creía, mas no estaba segura de su corazonada.

La tranquilidad se vio nuevamente interrumpida, y a juzgar por la causa de esto, parecía que iba a ser definitivo. Unos pasos firmes se hicieron escuchar, acompañados por la voz de Bookman y la de su hermano. No fue el simple hecho de ser ellos, sino lo que estaban discutiendo, lo que alarmó, no solo a Lenalee, sino también a Kanda.

—_Como lo acordamos en un inicio, Bookman. Apenas se hayan retirado de la orden todos sus historiales serán borrados para siempre._

Por alguna razón, esa frase no le gustaba en lo absoluto a la china. Para asegurarse de no ser la única, volteó a donde se encontraba Kanda, y vio que a él tampoco le traía buena aura esa oración. Los dos cruzaron miradas de dudas, antes de decidir, sin emitir palabra, abandonar la estancia y seguir a los personajes. Sus pasos empezaron con calma, mientras adquirían velocidad uniforme, hasta llegar al muelle de la vía fluvial subterránea, que hicieron para la nueva sede de la Orden. Lenalee no dudó en hacerse presente en la escena, cuando vio que eran Bookman y Lavi los que se montaban en el bote que los alejaría, por quién-sabe-cuánto tiempo. Aún sin saber la razón, ese momento le asustaba, así que no dudó en preguntar, para hacerse notar:

—Hermano.—Le dirigió a su hermano. El chino sobresaltado por la presencia inesperada de su hermana, se volteó a encararla, con temor en sus ojos.

—¡Lenalee!

—Hermano,—Repitió.—¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde van Lavi y Bookman?

Los nervios se le notaba al supervisor de la Orden Oscura, pero los reemplazó profesionalmente, con un cambio drástico de expresión. En un tono serio y firme le anunció a su hermana:

—A partir de ahora, Bookman y el joven Lavi, jamás pertenecieron a la orden.—Sentenció con sequedad en su voz. Ese fue el primer paso para que Lenalee empezara a entrar en pánico.

—N-no entiendo, hermano.—Admitió asustada.—... ¿A qué te refieres...? ¿Qué pasará con Lavi?

—Nunca hubo alguien así en la Orden.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías!—Replicó la menor de los hermanos—¡Dime qué está pasando, y ponte serio, hermano!—Olvidando el lazo de sangre que la única con el supervisor, lo haló de su uniforme, con intenciones de batuquearlo, a ver si conseguía una respuesta que sonase lógica en su mente.—¡¿A dónde van Lavi y Bookman?!

La determinación, mezclada con el temor, que se refugiaban en los ojos de Lenalee, bastó para que la fortaleza de su hermano se quebrantara. Pero aún así, solo se limitó a decir, mientras evitaba el contacto visual:

—... Lo siento, mucho, Lenalee...

—... ¿Por...?... ¡¿Por qué lo sientes?!—Gritó antes de soltar deliberadamente al mayor, para salir corriendo hasta la orilla del muelle, donde todavía se podía divisar claramente, a los dos sujetos que partían de ese lugar. Sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer, se arriesgó a llamar:—¡¡Lavi~!!

El bote se detuvo, por decisión del buscador que los llevaba en ese momento. Pero el aludido no se inmutó. Aún así, Lenalee continuó.

—¡¡Lavi!! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! ¡¿A dónde piensas ir?!—Lejos de dirigirse a la chica, el pelirrojo se encorvó más de lo que estaba, aun con la espalda en dirección al muelle.

La muchacha iba a seguir gritando, cuando recordó uno de esos momentos de revelaciones que compartió con el aprendiz de Bookman. Recordó cómo Lavi le hablaba acerca del trabajo de los Bookmen, y las complicaciones que esto llevaba. Sus ojos se les desorbitaron, cuando el mísero recuerdo cruzó por su mente. '¿No será que...?' Ahora con más determinación que antes, gritó:

—¡Lavi! ¡No puedes irte! ¡No, todavía!—Le recordaba, sabiendo que resultaría inútil.—¡¿Qué hay de lo que te dije?! ¡¿Qué de nuestro hogar?! ¡De nuestro mundo!—El revoltijo de ideas que se revolcaban en su mente, le impedían tener pensamientos claros para gritar. Sin embargo parecía hacer efecto en el pelirrojo, por lo que siguió:—¡¿Qué hay de tus amigos?! ¡De la promesa de amistad! ¡¿Qué pasará con Allen?!...

... ... ... ...

La verdad no estaba segura, si fue buena idea mencionar al chico, ya que ella misma empezó a deprimirse ante el recuerdo. Pero no tardó mucho en descubrir el efecto que había ocasionado dicha mención. Por desgracia, no parecía haber dado resultados positivos.

Lavi, el chico risueño, algo payaso y con un humor inquebrantable, se volteó cínicamente, hacia la chica, dedicándole una expresión seca de enojo y estorbo. Una mirada que paralizó a la chica.

—... ¿L-lavi...?—Preguntó temerosamente.

—Esas cosas solo se interponen en mi trabajo.—Respondió sin rodeos, directo al grano, y sin dejar cabos sueltos. Una actitud tan fuera de la personalidad de Lavi que, cuando la frase retumbó en el túnel, la chica empezó a temblar.

—Lavi... Lavi, ¿qué sucede?—A estas alturas del partido, ya no estaba segura, siquiera si era Lavi con quién estaba hablando.

—Señorita Lenalee.—Habló por primera vez el viejo Bookman.—Le agradezco que no vuelva a llamar a mi pupilo bajo ese nombre.—Dijo con seriedad, provocando que los ojos de la chica se aguaran de dolor.—Y si por casualidad, coincidimos en el mismo lugar, en el remoto futuro, el agradeceré que no nos dirija la palabra.—Con esta última sentencia, el bote siguió su rumbo sin detenerse.

—Lavi...—Seguía balbuceando, a pesar de habérsele pedido que dejara el nombre quieto.—¡Lavi!—Siguió gritando en su negación. Pero esta vez no solo chilló. No estaba pensando inteligentemente, y antes de que se diera cuenta, era agarrada por su hermano, quien evitaba que saltase a helado río.

—¡Suéltame!—Forcejeaba en un ataque de malacrianza inexplicable.

—¡Esp-pera, L-lenalee!—Gritaba Komui mientras buscaba las fuerzas necesarias para detener a su hermana.—¡No cometas locuras!

—¡Locura es lo que cometiste!—Declaró la menor soltándose bruscamente de su hermano. Inesperadamente, el forcejeo provocó que resbalase por la orilla, haciéndola caer al agua.

—¡¡Lenalee~!!—Gritaba aterrorizado, Komui. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo una tercera persona hizo su primer acto de intervención, desde que llegó. Kanda no esperó señal de nadie, para zambullirse al agua y rescatar a la chica, incapaz de nadar, por la sorpresa, susto y frío que sentía en ese momento.

Ya estando los dos en tierra firme, nuevamente, Komui se quitó el abrigo de su uniforme con intenciones de ofrecerle calor a su hermana. Pero ella, se lo negó todavía indignada, y se conformó con el abrazo que ella misma se daba en el regazo de Kanda

—Lenalee...—Repitió el chino.

—T-t-todo est-to es tu c-culpa...—Decía rencorosa, entre sus escalofríos.—D-dejaste q-que se f-fueran... Y p-pr-prentendi-ías fingir q-que, no existi-ían...

—... Ese era el trato que había acordado con el clan en un principio.—Se defendió, dudoso de que, eso sirviese como excusa.

—¡¿Y no pudiste pensar en las consecuencias?!—Refutó, tratando de superar el frío que recorría por su cuerpo mojado.—Sabes que yo no puedo seguir si mi mundo se desmorona. ¡Ellos también eran mi mundo! ¡Si sabías que algún día, se iban a ir, debiste pensar en las posibilidades!

—¡Aunque lo hubiera hecho...!—Respondió Komui, antes de detenerse. El coraje le invadía el cuerpo, al ser la primera vez en que su pequeña hermana se comportaba de esa forma tan infantil. Se calmó un poco para no empeorar las cosas, antes de continuar.—... Aunque lo hubiera hecho, hay cosas del ser humano que uno no puede evitar.

—¡Que extraño!—Dijo irónicamente.—Dudo mucho que los hayas considerado humanos cuando hicieron el acuerdo, ¿o si?

—Lenalee...

—Me voy de aquí.—Fue lo pultimo que dijo antes de levantarse del suelo y alejarse del lugar, aún tiritando, esta vez por la rabia y el coraje contenido en su cuerpo. Ahora se encontraban solos el Supervisor de los exorcistas y el japonés, viendo como se alejaba la delgada figura.

Pasó un instante de silencio, antes de que Komui murmurase para si mismo:

—No se por qué—Empezó.—Pero me siento como un idiota.

Ante esta declaración, Kanda no comentó nada. El estado emocional que mostraba su superior era demasiado deplorable como para compartir el mismo espacio, por lo que se dignó a seguir el rastro de agua que había dejado su compañera de equipo, al retirarse. Pero antes de que pudiese desaparecer completamente del lugar, la voz de Komui, se hizo presente nuevamente.

—No, olvides que debes partir mañana temprano. Si quieres llegar a tiempo.

La firmeza rápidamente recuperada en su superior no fue lo que tensó a Kanda. Sino el hecho de haber olvidado por completo su misión de mañana. No iba a ser fácil explicarle a su amiga. No el hecho de que iba a despertar sola en la cama, sino la razón de.

Como respuesta, Komui solo recibió un chasquido de lengua de parte de Kanda

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Lenalee ya se encontraba en la orilla de su cama, al parecer esperándole. Pero lo curioso era que, no había cambiado nada desde que se fue del muelle. Seguía mojada y ahora tenía indicios de un resfriado.

—Si no te cambias, te pondrás peor.—Explicó tratando de ser indiferente.

—No me importa.—Dijo con la misma monotonía, mirando hacia un punto muerto en la nada.—Mientras esté contigo, no me importa.

Un comentario típico de Lenalee cuando estaba en ese estado, pero por alguna razón llamó la atención de Kanda. Sin embargo, solo se limitó a acercarse a la cama, para quedar a su lado. Sin pedir permiso, Lenalee se recostó en el hombro de Kanda, y permanecieron inmóviles por un momento. Un poco más confiada, la chica se acomodó mejor, debajo del brazo del mayor, y lo abrazó disfrutando del instante. Este último gesto era totalmente nuevo para él, por lo que se sintió extrañado. Sin saber qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga, le dirigió una mirada cuestionada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Preguntó sin rodeos. La chica se apegó más a su cuerpo, antes de responder.

—Me gusta estar contigo.—Dijo recostando su cabeza en las piernas del japonés. Ignorando la incomodidad que sentía el chico, continuó.—Tú no me dejarás nunca, ¿verdad?—Preguntó esperanzada.

Pero la ilusión se le borró cuando la espera por la afirmativa aumentó. Preocupada, levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo a los ojos mientras le hablase:

—¿Kanda?

—... Mañana me iré temprano. No sé cuando volveré.

El solo cometario, hizo que Lenalee se levantase de un saltó, el miedo apoderándose de sus ojos, por enésima vez en el día.

—¡¿Tú también?!

—No actúes como una niñita, y déjame explicarte.—Pidió el mayor, recordándole el ataque de berrinches que tuvo momentos atrás en el muelle.—Es una misión, a la que debo ir solo. No tiene nada que ver con la Inocencia.

—¡¿Entonces por qué vas?! ¿Qué puede haber de importante, si no hay...?—La pregunta murió en el aire. Cuando Lenalee advirtió hacia dónde se había desviado la mirada de Kanda, una ola de tristeza ahogó sus palabras. La flor de Loto que descansaba en el escritorio de la habitación, se mostraba hermosa e imponente bajo el reflejo de la luna. Fue entonces cuando la idea de, _la persona_ que tenía que buscar Kanda, le dio en el corazón, como una estaca.—Oh... Ya veo...—Respondió con la cabeza gacha.

—Todavía no se muy bien, los detalles—Continuó el japonés.—Pero hay posibilidades de que la encuentre.—Finalizó con determinación.

Lenalee no sabía si responder o callar. Y es que era, una situación para reír, llorar, o reír de la pena: tanto tiempo había pasado, y no se había olvidado de esa persona. A pesar de los años, Lenalee no fue capaz de borrar de la mente de Kanda ese recuerdo que la llenaba de celos a su persona. Probablemente era por ese mismo Loto maldito o el tatuaje que empezó a gestarse en su pecho, que el japonés todavía no había olvidado. Pero aún así, la chica sentía un dejo de esperanza ingenua en su corazón.

—Todavía puedes quedarte.—Continuó Kanda, al no recibir mayor respuesta.—Pero no te garantizo que me veas en la mañana.

—... Está bien...—Intentó responder.

La chica al parecer había quedado inmóvil sin razón aparente. Pero en la mente del japonés solo cabía la posibilidad de que, se debía la frío que había en su cuerpo todavía. Sin molestarse ni nada, movió a la chica, hasta la pared de la cama, para luego acomodarse él. los arropó bajo las sábanas y cobijas, y sin saber si era una alucinación o la pura verdad, Lenalee sintió que le trató con más delicadeza de las noches anteriores.

Mas eso no bastaba para poder dormir. El dolor que se hacía cada vez más grande en su pecho, le impedía conciliar el sueño, y las ganas de llorar amenazaban nuevamente con hacer acto de presencia. Pero por el bien del sueño de Kanda, y de sus propios ojos, cansados de botar lágrimas, decidió tragarse el llanto como pudiese.

"_Me estoy quedando sola' Se repetía constantemente "¿Por qué todos me dejan?" En su mente solo cabían preguntas de esa índole. Se sentía traicionada por el mundo que ella misma había construido. La sola idea de que la dejaran le estaba matando lentamente, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. "¿Es este mi destino?" Perdiendo ante su voluntad, guió sus manos a su rostro para evitar que cayeran tantas gotas saladas de su rostro, mientras comenzaba un nuevo concierto de sollozos partidos._

"_Lenalee..." La voz tan familiar retumbó en el lugar. Y antes de que la chica pudiese preguntar si era cierto o no, una cálida mano se posó en su rostro, ofreciéndole tiernas caricias. "No llores, Lenalee..." Le pidió con la misma ternura._

_La aludida todavía no levantaba la mirada, con miedo a descubrir que el dueño de que aquella voz, fuese una vil ilusión de su inconsciente. Aún así, quería estar segura de lo que estuviese escuchando. Al levantar su rostro, la oscuridad se desvaneció, haciéndole ver con alegría, a la persona que tenía en frente._

"_¿A... A-allen?" Preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos. El aludido respondió con su usual sonrisa radiante. Se veía tan puro en ese momento, con sus vestiduras blancas que hacían juego con su cabello. Su cicatriz maldito y brazo deforme, le seguían acompañando, pero por alguna razón, el chico ya no mostraba rencor hacia ellos. "¡Allen"' No lo aguantó más. Se lanzó en sus brazos para seguir llorando, esta vez por una mezcla de felicidad y decepción que no sabía que había contenido tanto tiempo._

"_Ya, ya, Lena..." Le consolaba, mientras le devolvía el abrazo. "No hay motivos para llorar... No me gusta cómo te ves cuando estás así"_

"_Pero... Pero Lavi se fue" decía entre sollozos "Se fue, para nunca volver... Kanda se irá no se por cuánto tiempo... Y tú te alejaste de nosotros..."_

"_Lenalee..." Empezó nuevamente, el albino. "Te repito que no hay razón para llorar. Gracias a ti, Lavi sabrá que lo amé como nunca se imaginó. Y por doquiera que esté, estoy seguro que nunca lo olvidará, por más Bookman que se vuelva." Siguió con su monólogo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga. "Y aunque no lo sepas, Kanda siempre te tuvo una estima muy especial. Aunque se vaya por 'esa persona' siempre estará pensando en ti."_

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó aún en los brazos de Allen._

"_Desde donde estoy, puedo ver muchas cosas, Lenalee" Se separó lo suficiente de la chica, para quedar cara a cara con ella. "Te aseguro que no estás sola. Tu mundo no se ha acabado. Se está transformando en uno más fuerte. Por eso te digo, no hay razón para llorar. Lena..." Una vez más, la mano derecha de Allen ocupó la mejilla de la china, en un gesto de amor fraternal. "Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. No podría haber pedido una mejor amiga"_

_Ante este último comentario, la aludida dejó de llorar. Inclinó su cabeza donde se encontraba esa cálida mano, mientras las sostenía con las suyas propias, no queriendo que se fuera._

"_Gracias a ti, Allen" Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa de paz. 'Gracias por ser parte de mi mundo...'_

* * *

El frío de la noche, lo despertó una treinta minutos antes de su hora de madrugar. Aún así Yuu Kanda, sin poder conciliar más el sueño, se decidió por levantarse, y preparar todo lo necesario para su viaje. Pero fue cuando estuvo listo que se acordó de la presente que seguía plácidamente dormida en su cama. Antes de cruzar la puerta, para no volver por tiempo indefinido, se acercó al cuerpo de la muchacha, y sin que esta se diera cuenta, se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro. En un arranque de tentación, tuvo el descaro de acercarse a su rostro y unir tiernamente sus labios con los de Lenalee, en un beso.

—Prometo volver pronto...—Le susurró sinceramente, a su amiga. La verdad es que, él mismo no estaba seguro de si iba a volver pronto. Pero no podía permitir que el estado de Lenalee empeorase emocionalmente. Alguien como ella no se merecía tanto sufrimiento.

No sabía cuando iba a volver, pero de algo estaba seguro: cuando regresase, se encargaría de protegerla como nunca lo había hecho, para demostrarle, finalmente, lo especial que era ella en su corazón.

Con firmeza en su paso, abandonó la habitación, con la esperanza de volver a entrar en ella, y encontrarse con el objeto secreto de su corazón. Sin embargo, de haberse quedado un poco más de tiempo, se habría dado cuenta de que, para el cadáver que yacía en su cama, era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Okay, voy a aclarar algunos puntos importantes y no tan importantes:

*La historia se desarrolla mucho después de la misión de Timothy, pero no está en esa misma línea del tiempo. Podría decir que es un Semi-AU, pero nunca he estado de acuerdo con ese término. A fin de cuentas, TODOS los fanfics son Semi-AU ya que son historias dentro del canon de la serie, que son pura invención de fan.

*Mi principal intención era mostrar cómo se deteriora la voluntad en un día, a partir de una primera pérdida. A Lenalee la considero el nexo más importante de esta amistad, por eso fue la que tuvo más participación

*Podría decir que, no hubo mucha intervención de otros personajes por la misma razón ya planteada. Pero honestamente, fue un descuido mío, así que, me disculpo.

*Lenalee tiene el cabello corto. De hecho en todos mis fics trato de especificar que lo tiene así, porque sencillamente, me parece que se adorable con ese corte. También que no soporto las coletas en ningún personaje. Ox

*Normalmente no suelo poner líneas de separación entre escena y escena, pero el editor de esta página no me deja el interlineado de doble espacio. Disculpen si les parece incómodo, pero son fallas técnicas xP El editor también me anula "Dgrayman" si lo escribo bien, miren: "-man" xD

Creo que eso es todo lo que puedo aclarar. Si ven a algún personaje OoC, díganmelo para tener más cuidado. De igual modo, si tienen alguna observación, buena o mala, me gustaría saberla. =)

¡Nos leemos! ;P


End file.
